Try As Me
by Yazmine
Summary: SASUSAKU . Sakura left Konoha and returns 3 years later with a group of boys. How will her former teammates deal with it?
1. Her Decision

**Authoresses Note:**

This is the rewritten and revised Chapter 1.

To clear things up:  
All of Team 7 but Kakashi is chuunin.  
Akatsuki is no longer around.  
Danzou is no longer around either, it's all happy in the world of Naruto (or is it?)

Disclaimer: I only own the story la- you guys read so much of these you should know already ;3

* * *

**Try As Me**

Chapter 1

Her Decision

* * *

_'Shit! He's better than I thought!_' was the first thought that ran through Sakura's frustrated mind when she felt the bed sheets crumple under her.

"Enma-sama" The girl breathed out seductively, while lowering her eyelids in an innocent and playful way- the most persuading one she could muster at least. Seeing her victim smirk thinking he got here made her feel a little better.

She pretended moan slightly, lifting my hands up as an act for him to lift the red shirt slightly little further up her torso. She used one of my lifted hands to fumble around the shelf and turned her head the other way, her long mass blue hair from henge blocking her view of most things. But she could still feel his nose nuzzling her neck and it sent goose bumps down her arms.

The poison has had already been set in the room and if the kunoichi could just feel his loosen a bit...

_'Oh- It's working. Now I just have to get the information out of him before he realizes.' _Sakura thought to herself, the urgency obviously present.

"Enma-sama. Where is the shipment?" Sakura cried helplessly into his ears. He chuckled in his low, husky voice. Enma was still too focused on her neck to care the least for her questions.

"What shipment?"

"But Enma-sama, you said you would take me to see it? Where is it? I can't wait any longer!" She whined, while rising her normally soprano voice into an even higher girlish pitch, imitating what reminded her of Karin- the red haired sensory type kunoichi from Sasuke's team a few years back.

"I can't wait too," he said off-handily, while tugging at her skirt, Sakura never felt as grateful she had been at that moment to the fact that she had worn tights underneath.

"I meant the shipment, you know, of fireworks?" Whispering cutely in his ears. She had known that they weren't fireworks, but highly dangerous explosives sent to infiltrate Konoha.

"They are just at the border of Konoha's forest…" Sakura heard him mumble before he fell slack against the hard mattress and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Sighing, she swiveled on the bed and lifted herself. Fixing her shirt and skirt as she realized how lucky her timing was- almost too lucky. Turning back to the bed, she held a kunai in her hand to slit his throat.

She wasn't surprised to find that his two hands still shot up to block her attack. Hissing, she focused chakra to her hands and burned his in the process.

Thanking medical jutsu practices, she moved fast- kicking the wooden bed with chakra infusement so that it cracked slightly and he fell. Pouncing on top of him she could see his shocked face. She knew why- most kunoichi sent on espionage missions were not well trained in fieldwork- physical battle was not their normal forte.

Swiftly, in one quick motion, she silt the false daimyo's throat.

Sakura lifted her hand she signaled for the rest of them to come down. Kakashi had been away on another solo mission, so Sai had been added to complete their four men team.

She had sensed their nervousness the first few times she was sent on these missions. But nowadays- the boys just accepted the fact that her being sent while they stayed as backup was the normal cycle. It wasn't that Sakura would rather have them stay awkward or feel weird while they looked upon her- she wasn't that weak. But the least they could do was offer her some type of compassion- any type.

These were the missions that made her drift away from Naruto and Sasuke.

At these moments where they had to regroup again, she was always thankful for Sai's presence.

He just continued to smile no matter what. Right from the beginning. Being in Root- he had understood the kunoichi's responsibilities.

He knew that as questionable as missions may be, it was their responsibility to accomplish them for the village. This he had once explained to her, was the reason why there were no females in Root. Root was meant to do work deemed unhonorable, but the laws of villages gave missions that were unbearable enough to selected (or available as Sakura jokingly thought) kunoichi, giving them a position in Root would make no difference.

And despite him still calling her ugly. Still being blunt to her. He had the uncanny ability to make her feel more humane than Sasuke or Naruto ever could during these missions when she could not stop the pain and guilt to grow within her.

"We're going back." Sasuke announced casually, as always they didn't pay much attention to her still blue hair or her ripped clothes.

Since the pinkette had hooked up Naruto and Hinata, he didn't speak to her as often, he was still happy and positive and great to talk to when she needed someone... but...he just seemed hostile towards her. As if wanting to avoid her.

Sasuke had grown colder if anything, not just with her- but Naruto also. The Uchiha seemed to shun human affection more than ever after avenging Itachi. She knew that returning to Konoha was rough enough for him, but Danzou and the other elder's deaths seemed enough to him as an atonement. She remembered him mentioning that this would be what Itachi would have wanted during his trail.

.

..

...

..

.

They had gone home, leaving her alone. As they normally did. So she headed to the hospital, doing her shift- the normal routine.

It never occurred to her how un-enriching her life had become after her parents had passed away until tonight.

It had become a cycle.

If Sasuke's was wake-eat-train-mission-eat-train-sleep and Naruto's was wake-eat-mission-eat-train-eat-sleep, then her's was wake-eat-train-mission-hospital shift-sleep. They were rarely together. She suddenly felt lonely. Sighing, she continued her way home from the hospital- it was quite a long walk considering the size of Konoha, but it never bothered her before, so why should it now?

A presence behind her disturbed her in her thoughts. A few presences. Surprising her that she hadn't noticed until they was right behind her. She had been too absorbed to herself to realize her surroundings, she was also too exhausted from a slight case of chakra depletion from her job as a medic.

"Hey look guys- looks like we have ourselves a young lady here by herself." A gruff voice mocked as wolf whistles erupted from behind her. She looked up at who she deducted as the leader of the gang. He was large, very tall and dressed in what looked like roadkill. She inwardly snickered to herself.

She pretended that she didn't hear anything. Ignoring them, she walked towards her district, it was still a while to go and she wanted to go home early tonight.

"Oi. The boss is talking to you." One of his followers grabbed her by her arm and yanked her back. She snapped her arm back to her side as she flung him to the side, she didn't have enough chakra to even infuse her hands. Futhermore, her arms?

"Don't touch me." She growled.

The big one laughed again.

"Little spitfire aren't you _Pinky_?" She glared, spitting her his feet.

"There's much more of us than you- you're just a little girl. If you apologize now I might even let you go with just one night." She scanned her body and she tightened her coat around her in disgust as those behind him laughed in a joint chorus.

"Leave me alone." She tried to stay calm.

"Ha! That's what they all say." He licked his lips.

"I can't wait to see where else you're pink." She stifled laughed- she had heard that line so many times already.

He must have heard her because he walked closer to her, enraged and grabbed her arms. Trying to push her against a wall, before she kneed him where the sun didn't shine and he howled in pain. As he bent over, she took the time to time her moves and kneed again- this time in the middle of his torso and she smiled as he doubled over in pain. His gang didn't even follow her, feigning worry over their boss and being too scared that the same would happen to them.

She thanked her ninja reflexes and unconciously she had made her way to Naruto's house. Hiding her chakra presence this time round. It must have been how awake she felt, or how scared she was for another gang- or it could be the loneliness, netherless, she was at his door and she didn't know what to do. After a short debating she decided to knock and see if he needed any healing up- she knew he skipped the medical check form the mission before. But she was stopped by his voice from behind the walls.

"I really didn't like how Sakura – chan acted back there, it was way slutty! It's not like she didn't know we were watching!" The jinchuuriki said.

"Dobe, she wasn't slutty," Was that... Sasuke?

She froze.

_'Please don't let it be him..._

_Not _him. _Anyone but him and it won't hurt._

_I don't want to be hurt._

_Please- please- Kami, please-  
_

_don't let it be Sasuke-kun._

_Let it be Sai._

_Let it be Kakashi-sensei._

_Please- please-_

_anyone but him._

_Please- anyone but Sasuke-kun.  
_

_I don't want to be hurt._

_I don't want to be hurt anymore._'

"She's a kunoichi- acting like a whore is part of her job. Sakura's the only one who can do it." He sneered at the 'it' as if it was a sin. But it was.

Sakura's mind blanked.

'_It was him.'_

She decided to leave for Ino's. She wanted someone to cry to. She needed to.

.

..

...

..

.

"Tenten! Pass the remo over!" Sakura hear Ino shout over the loud bursts of music from the tv as she prepared to open the door. What was Tenten doing over at Ino's so late?

"Ask Hinata, I'm eating!" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed even further than they had before, didn't Hinata have a mission tonight? She did refuse her offer to have dinner with her.

"Hinata-chan, aren't you glad you came over instead of having dinner with Sakura?"

"Wh-why couldn't we i-invite h-her

A moment of silence passed and Sakur grew more interested before a set of giggles filled the room. She recognized the voice as Temari's.

"Can you imagine what she would have worn to a sleepover with the type of missions she goes on? I heard she even volunteered for them!"

"We don't want to becoming tainted like her Hinata-chan!"

As her ears strained to hear more. Her heart strained a little more with it.

Everything they had said was... so blunt. So ignorant.

So un-caringly ignorant it made her wonder why she had done it all.

Didn't they know that she offered because their families had refused? Didn't they know that if she had a choice she wouldn't do it either?

She was so upset she was on the verge of losing herself-

_'Why did I sacrifice myself for them?_

_They're ignorant._

_They're ungrateful._

_They're so-_

_annoying.'_

_(-annoying_

_annoying_

_annoying-)  
_

_**"Sakura" **_

Her eyes widened as she awoke from her thoughts.

_**"You're annoying."**_

Sasuke's cold word embedded into her mind and she froze at how she was turning into him.

_'Was this how he felt against us when he found out the truth about Itachi? That we were all ignorant and that Itachi shouldn't have sacrificed himself to save us?'  
_

The thought hit her so hard she forced herself to cool her mind and she realized the truth.

Indeed, they didn't understand.

.

..

...

..

.

She settled herself against stone bench. Closing her eyes as she rolled her head back.

The other kunoichi never had to go through what haunted her nightmares. The reason she had to steal sedatives from the hospital just to sleep.

A bitter laughed escaped her- she was horrible, it'd probably haunt _their_ nightmares too.

It was the cold hard truth that the only kunoichi Konoha could afford to lose was her.

She wasn't from some prominent clan like _Hyuuga Hinata_.

She wasn't about to marry in a prominent clan either like the person who was going to become _Hyuuga Tenten_.

She didn't have some secret technique that her family had passed on from each generation down to the next like _Yamanaka Ino_.

She didn't have any important family members who were Kazekage like _Subaku no Temari_.

She was just...

**"Sakura."**

She turned.

"What are you doing?"

"Just taking a stroll Sasuke-kun." She didn't bother asking what he was doing, she knew she was going back to the Uchiha Compound from Naruto's place.

"Go back home, we have a mission tomorrow- don't drag us down." She felt the fire building within her.

"And you guys didn't drag me down just now? I didn't see you doing any seducing!" She snapped. Immediately realizing her mistake. She covered her mouth in surprise, this was the tone she usually reserved for enemies.

"I- I-" she stuttered, trying to explain when he saw his eyes narrow into a glare and his mouth set into a grim line.

"You're tired Sakura. Just go back." He turned when she opened her mouth again.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

He paused in his steps as he felt that something was wrong. They were on the same path from so many years back. At the same bench.

"Would you miss me if I suddenly left?"

Something was very wrong indeed.

"Sakura, it's late-"

"Would you pretend to mourn for me if you found out I had died on a mission?"

His eye widened at what nonsense the girl behind him suddenly began spouting.

He could hear the choking back of her tears and he knew it was because he was Sasuke and she was Sakura.

Because Sakura never wants to appear weak near him.

"Sakura-" He attempted to stop her.

"Will you miss me?"

But she had disappeared before he could even try to comfort her.

.

..

...

..

.

_I felt a droplet run down my face._

_Was I really this weak? Was I really crying already?_

_Tears were now running down my cheeks. I felt them burning my skin. It was like I was getting hurt by my own tears._

_I ran. Ran until my soles hurt. And cried. I cried like I never did.  
_

_I don't remember when the last time I cried was._

_Was it when Sasuke-kun returned? Why is it always Sasuke-kun?  
_

_I don't remember. I never cried for my parent's death, because I knew that they had both suffered worse._

_But I've made up my mind._

_I was going to leave Konoha._

_I had to leave Konoha._

_This isn't where I belong._

.

..

...

..

.

The next morning, before anyone was awake Haruno Sakura had journeyed to the Hokage Tower. She found her way up the tower, to where her teacher was sitting. Asleep and drooling on her paper work the Hokage was.

The pink-haired chuunin placed her letter onto the desk of the woman who had taught her all she knew.

She let one last tear slide off her cheek, betraying her own promise.

Haruno Sakura was no longer a kunoichi that belonged to a place called Konoha.

* * *

**End Note:**

How was the beginning? Please review and tell me about improvements that can be made! Ideas are welcome (although I promise anything ;3)!


	2. Her Letter

**Authoresses Note:**

The start of the chapter will be the letter Sakura wrote.

Disclaimer: i own zilch.

* * *

**Try As Me**

Chapter 2

Her Letter

* * *

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_If you are reading this right now I have already left Konoha. Please do not send anyone after me, for I do not wish to be disturbed in my training. I was always called weak, so I would like to leave this village and all bonds behind. To start a new life…_

_If you do send a squad after me you shall not find me. I have perfected my genjutsu, that not even Kakashi-sensei had broken with Sharingan, when incomplete. You have no need to contact my parents._

_Tsunade-sama, if you send a team after me, the last Haruno alive will be a Missing nin (I know the rules of the village). I have no rejections to that. I will be traveling around the country to become the best healer I possibly can. It was my only strength anyway. As Ino-pig, Hina-chan, Tenten and Temari said. I got no special abilities, my absence is no big hit on Konoha, only the medical field will be affected._

_Please pass my message if they ask about me._

_.  
_

_Naruto,_

_Thank you for always being by my side and protecting me. You don't know how much you changed me. I am happy._

_I'm sorry for keeping this so short. But knowing you, short is the best right? I don't want you to lose focus.  
_

_._

_Sasuke,_

_I don't think you'd bother what I, wrote anyway. I am speechless towards you as you were always to me. 'Arigato'... thats the only thing I wanted to tell you... déjà vu, isn't this what you said to me. You said it to me for caring about you, but since you never cared for me, this is for protecting me._

_._

_Dear Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari,_

_I'll only be gone for a while, you'll be fine without me, ne? Ino-pig, remember to tie up the wrapping paper for the flowers- the vase underneath will wet it if you don't. Hinata-chan... please take care of Naruto- I know you can do it! Tenten-chan, please take care of the sword I left at your shop; and Temari- please remember to go to the hospital more often for some cream! The sand is horrible for it!  
_

_._

_Dear Kaka-sensei,_

_I was your worst student wasn't I? Remind for a training session with you when I get back. When was our last session? I remember! It was 6 damn years ago wasn't it? Those 12 year old days back then were so wonderful, carefree too. I felt so untainted back then. If you ever get another team, treat the little lady better. Take a snapshot like you did with us! Ask Naruto to put it in my room k?_

_._

_Dear Sai,_

_No, in these situations you don't kiss the lady goodbye as a parting affection. You're shameless.  
_

_._

_To the others_

_I haven't forgotten bout' you guys! Kiba, soz bout' the dog food, I wrote a note to order it, it'll send a bill monthly! Neji, you better treat Tenten nicely, or else I'll shave you bald or dye your hair hot pink when I get back! Shikamaru, sozzy, I'll play shouji with you when I get back! Chouji, the medicine you need for stomach aches can be found in the hospital, ask Tsunade - sama for it! Lee... thanx, you were the only one that could have ever truly liked me out of all my fanboys ne, ne? Shino? You have to control your chakra and let it out slowly, or else your life span is going to shorten big time, at this rate your own bugs are gonna kill ya! Gaara, I'll keep working on some ways to let you get sleep! I'll miss ya! Tell Kankuro that IT'S CALLED MAKE UP NOT WAR PAINT!_

_._

_Dear Shizune,_

_Take all of Tsunade-sama's sake away from her! Since I left this village she'll have to do her own paper work! I loved you like my own onee – san._

Tonton dropped out of the secretary's arms as she covered her mouth.

_._

_Thanks for helping me. I'll miss you all. Tsunade-sama I also want to tell you this:_

_You were the best second mother a girl could ever want. I'm sorry I have to leave you behind but, thank you. You were the only one that would ever really train me in Konoha. Believe it!_

_Overall… I'll miss you the most!_

Tsunade chuckled softly at the use of Naruto's favorite line, tears starting to form in her eyes.

* * *

The Godaime froze as she finished the letter. She didn't even want her parents contacted!

"Shizune tell all the people listed in this letter to come here." she ordered, passing her assistant the dreadful letter.

The people in the room froze as they heard the news, the letter that the former villager wrote was passed around the room, each one froze as they read their verse. Some cried, some went in denial, eyes widened and some pretended. The girls had all broken into tears. Naruto was shaking uncontrollably, yet Sasuke just stood there expressionless. Most of the boy's heads were down. Kakashi was looking down at his hands in denial. The Godaime spoke up.

"Even though I was told to no inform her parents I'd like someone to contact them." Heads bobbed up and down. She picked up a file from the room, clearly labeled 'Haruno Sakura'. She peered into the file, but before she spoke again, she dropped the file. Naruto immediately took the chance and grabbed the file and looked in with the rest of the group. Gasps could be heard.

"Oh my god! S-sakura never s-s-said anything a-about this!" Ino cried unbelievably.

"I knew that her parents were killed, during an invasion from Sound, she stayed at my home for a period of time," Shizune finally said on top of the gasps and gawks. "She said that she didn't want anyone to worry about her and that Sasuke and Naruto suffered far worse than her." she continued.

"There is no need to confront her parents then" Tsunade said at last, after the shock. She picked up the file.

"Did any of you know about her step brother?" The sound of 'no' spread through the room.

"He's labeled diseased. I thought, maybe one of you would have known about him."

"What should we do now?" Tenten asked.

"Waiting is all we can do, she has perfected her technique not even Sharingan or Byakugan can find her now." Tsunade said sorrowfully.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How was that? Please Review!


	3. Her Companions

**Authoresses Note:**

This is the rewritten version of chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I'd like to.

* * *

**Try As Me**

Chapter 3

Her Companions

* * *

**3 years later...**

**.  
**

The leaves were blown softly over their heads as they stopped in front of majestic wooden gates that were amazingly hidden within the old trees of the deep forest.

"Saku-chan, why are we returning to some place that you left so long ago? There's no point- don't you like traveling with us?" the blue haired boy no older than 16 muttered, his twin peering over his shoulder behind him to observe her reaction.

"I thought that they said that you were weak?" His brother continued. More bluntly- saying exactly what the other was curious about.

"To prove them all wrong..." She answered airily. Wiping her unscratched forehead protector against the sleeves of the dark cape she was wearing, with it's oversized hood over her head. Before she handed it over to the guards at the border who wanted to test whether they were 'safe' to send into their village.

"Put the hoods on," She ordered her companions. Who complied to her unquestionably.

At the village gate. Guards froze as they looked over at 7 hooded figures.

"Tadaima...

Haruno Sakura..."

.

..

...

..

.

"There is a team that wishes to meet you privately after lunch." Shizune said in a formal manner. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her questionably- this stuff usually came in longer notice.

"It used your private messenger bird." Her assistant explained hesitantly, but shrugging her shoulders nether less.

"I am getting too old for this kind of excitement," Tsunade said rubbing her temples, before slowly guiding her hands over her eyes.

"Just send them straight in when you see them."

"Hai!" Shizune placed Tonton on the floor before walking out the door to prepare.

.

..

...

..

.

The seven hooded figures sat down at what was one of the most well known places of Konoha after it's rebuilding process. The stand was a modest size- enough to fit them all, but they had taken up quite a lot of space.

"Ita-daki-masu!" Shouted Sakura as she clasped her hands together melodramatically pronouncing each syllable. The owner of the ramen stand's eye widened at what he saw.

"Eat," she told them, as the savory smell of tonkutsu and miso waftly gently from under their noses. The people that were with her followed suite.

"Ah! The was nice!" the female said with a bubbly and happy voice as she starting hopping out of the shop in an adorably cute manner.

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

The people on the streets all turned to the famed owner of the voices, staying closer to the edges to make way for the two.

"Ahhh! You bastard!" two boys were arguing as they walked down the streets of Konoha towards the ramen stand for the 'best lunch after training' as the blond endearingly named it.

Bystanders who had recognized the girl looked around to try to find her as they saw the remnants of Team 7 sit at the stand, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke had a certain aura to them that cleared the stand making no one else visit the shop while they were there. The only reason the old shopkeeper made enough was because Naruto inhaled ramen.

But as they looked left and right, the mass of hooded travellers had somehow disappeared, leaving not even the slight tilt of chairs by the stand- they could only deduce that it had been their imagination.

"Saku-chan! Why'd you do that!" one asked. His black hood flying off to reveal bright blue hair.

"I was eating!" the other one complained, green hair seeping through his hood as he yanked at it violently.

Both looked at their twin studying each other before they swiveled their heads back at Sakura.

"And it hurt!"

Sakura happened to have thrown all of them to one of the wider alleys of Konoha when she heard the two voices and say the flash of blonde and black hair, and the identical twins just happened to have accidentally subjected to the attack of ramen broth when that happened- the darkened stain among their robes providing evidence to support their case.

A red head sighed as he began to speak, "Chill guys, Sakura must have had a good reason."

"Right Sakura?" he said as he raised a eyebrow at Sakura, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I- they..." Sakura tried to find the words to say.

"We were team 7 along with Kaka-sensei..." One of the taller hooded figures 'tsk'ed and glared at the direction of the ramen stand.

"Damn, you mean they actually called you all those things? Bastards- just forget about them. You still have us." Sakura smiled, nodding. She had already moved on without them. She didn't need those two in her life.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet Tsunade - shishou, she is the nicest person you could ever meet!" The other guys all knew about her past and her family. They heard from Sakura that Tsunade was really nice. They all wondered what she would be like. But they all knew one thing for sure.

_'She going to have a temper of a bull to have trained Sakura... in such a way... so obediently.'_

They didn't know how right they were.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, the visitors should be here any second." Shizune informed the Godaime.

Tsunade, who was snoring on her pile of paperwork, woke up lazily at that- but fast netherless. She now had a print of black on her left cheek; which she was sleeping on. She had scrambled her work as she woke up, and was casually drinking sake when she was done. Shizune noticing this had understood that it was her own unique way of saying she was ready. A knock was vibrating through the room...

Nobody moved for a second.

"Let them in" Tsunade said, probably annoyed with all her work. To say that they were flabbergasted was an understatement.

"Shishou! You slept on your paperwork _again _haven't you?" a pink haired lady said as she lifted up her hood from her head.

"Who are y- Sakura! How, when, what? You've finally returned!" Sakura and her friends could just sweat drop as Tsunade was in her own world.

"Um..." Sakura started.

Tsunade then cleared her throat.

"Oh... right... Well Haruno Sakura I see you have returned from your long training away from Konoha. But as Godaime I must assign you to a trail... along with... these are?"

"Oh it's Ryuu-kun, Ryou-kun... they're twins" She gestured towards the grinning boys, they had blue and green hair respectively.

"Kohaku-kun." With red eyes and blazing red hair- Tsunade agreed tha his name fit him well.

"Seiya-kun." This one actually gave a short dip of his orange head.

"Akira-kun." Akira looked the most plain out of the all, black hair and brown eyes. But the way that he stumbled a bit in nervousness as he attempted a 90 degree bow made the Hokage and her secretary decide that they liked him the most out of the group.

"and this is Kaito-kun" Sakura just poking the one who stood possessively over Sakura, glaring at them. Tsunade would have said something if Sakura didn't nudge the man a bit with her elbow.

"So many names... how bout their last names?" the Hokage just stated as she rubbed her temples.

"They-" Sakura started.

"We are all orphans so Sakura let us use her last name. You can put us down as Harunos." Seiya said. They others of the group didn't seem a bit distracted by this at all, in fact they all seemed calm and fine.

"Well you guys will have to stay at Sakura's tonight since Konoha does not have a lot of extra rooms or homes around. Unless you get permission from a Uchiha or a Hyuuga to stay at their place, I suggest that you just do as I say." The Hokage instructed.

"Hai Hokage-shishou, I shall arrange the sleeping issues." Sakura said sincerely.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow at the trails!" Sakura chirped. As the group walked out the door another question was heard.

"Hey, 'well' and 'we'll' put together in one sentence and next to each other sounds funny ne?" Ryou laughed, waiting for his twin to say something witty of funny back at him.

"Shut up idiot!" a new handsome and masculine voice snapped, he seemed pretty annoyed- it was pretty much in Uchiha Sasuke monotone but it had an annoyed tune in it, signifying that he had more emotion and feelings than a human glacier.

...Maybe just an ice berg?

* * *

**End Note:**

Please R&R ;3


	4. Her Remembrance

**Authoresses Note:**

I've been in the hospital treating my scoliosis, I was in the hospital for a whole year T^T I thank everybody for staying with me for so long, I'm really really grateful~

Naruto has progressed so much ever since I left T^T Please everybody- try to imagine that as Sasuke returns after killing Orochimaru + 2 years of peace and fighting to protect the jinchuuriki from Akatsuki is the start of chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the 6 hot guys ;3 Therefore- I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Try As Me**

Chapter 4

Her Remembrance

* * *

Sakura's group walked slowly in the empty streets of Konoha, the lights buzzing slightly as they walked past.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, I know you said that you were okay with us at your place. You can just tell us if you don't like the idea... In case you haven't noticed, it's already 2 past midnight and your still wandering with us. I don't want us to look like we ganged up and kidnapped you!" Akira stated, elaborating on the time by finishing with a yawn.

"We could stay at my old place... but..." Sakura said, looking down with her brows knitted together.

"But? But what Saku-chan?" Kohaku asked, his red hair and amber eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"I can't remember where I live." ( - Insert anime-style tripping - )

"How can you not remember where you _live_ Saku-chan?" the redhead asked incredulously staring at her, resulting in tripping.

"Hmph~ and how can _you_, my dear student- not know how to watch your step?" Sakura responded, staring at him. And... tripping.

"He learnt from you," Ryou and Ryuu chimed. The two brothers looked at each other as they heard the other and laughed. Soon, most of the group was laughing.

"Thank you Kai-kun," Sakura said to the tallest of the group as he helped her up and pat the dust off her clothes, the dark purple-haired and eyed male grunted in return.

"Stop laughing!" Sakura whined.

"Kura-chan," Ryuu continued.

"Your the only one thats not." Ryou caught on, ushering her towards Kohaku who had also burst out in laughter.

"See-" Sakura said, pointing, "Kai-kun isn't!"

Seiya stopped laughing and comforted Sakura with a smile, patting her head. "Kaito doesn't laugh at anything."

"Mou! Why is my own student picking on me?" She continued.

"Because he can get you a room at night?" Kohaku answered, a smirk on his face. Ryuu whistled at that, and as Akira gave him a high-five... Sakura had awarded his dirty mind with her shoe.

* * *

"Ah~ I'm so glad I picked up a rich med-student!" Sakura sighed blissfully as she lay on her bed. "Ko-kun daisuki!" she giggled.

"Ew." said the 'ko-kun'. And Sakura's other shoe went missing on another assassination attempt.

"Be grateful when I'm thanking you!" she chimed.

"Hai, hai- I'll be grateful the next time I purchase a room that is empty because it's way too expensive." He sighed.

"Ehh, why does Sakura-chan get the king-size bed all to herself and we have to sleep on the floor?" Ryou asked, enviously staring at the bed.

"Because I'll be joining her there shortly." Ryuu exclaimed loudly from the bathroom.

"You wish!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh- I do" he responded, sending a blush to Sakura's face. Pulling the thick blanket over her face, sleep quickly took over her as a dark-haired figure blew the candles out.

"Saku-chan is tired isn't she?" Seiya asked the dark-haired male after the others fell asleep. Garnering no response he spoke again.

"Kaito?" He glanced over, said boy was pridefully looking over at Sakura.

_'Heh, he really cares about her doesn't he?_' "Oi! Kaito." He saw his purple hair sway as his head yanked back for a split second.

"Good night" Seiya said. _'Still... such stalker-like behavior isn't to be encouraged... Kaito-kun. Youth sure is great ne... (sigh) I sure sounded like an old man.' _He finished with a small smile.

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun... I'll always remember you..."_

_"Ah."_

_"Do you remember me?" _

_"..."_

_"I guess not eh?" she tilted her head downwards._

_"I guess is couldn't be helped either. _

_There was nothing worth remembering." __ No tears. She was strong now._

_She didn't need him now._

_That was what he made himself believe._

_.  
_

_But he knew._

_.  
_

_The loneliest type of crying,_

_ where tears would cease to be able to materialize._

_"Well- I guess we're not the same after all," He froze.  
_

_"__Because I wouldn't even be able to bring myself to care if I were you." Emerald orbs peered up at him hatefully._

_.  
_

_He knew she would hate him.  
_

_.  
_

/Sakura/

_There was what he always wanted to say._

_Even at the last moment._

/Arigatou/

_But she would break._

_._

_And he knew that too.  
_

* * *

**Interrogation Quarters**

(let's all just pretend that it's just a bigger room than usual with a lock ;3)

"Yo, Neji." The prodigy glanced over.

"You shouldn't be smoking while on interrogation duty, Shikamaru-san." Shikamaru peeked at his partner through an opened eye as he yawned, why would both of them be on interrogation duty together? He could also tell that the older shinobi was curious. Both of the geniuses knew of their capabilities. Humble- they were, but they also knew that even just one of them would already be able to drive any sane, or insane man crazy when it came to interrogation.

"But, you know- our subjects are very late... all seven of them. It's 10am already and this was scheduled to start at 7am..."

"Ahh" Shikamaru sighed at the response. "You and that damn-Uchiha with your 'hn's and 'ah's."

As he finished, they heard a loud 'click' on the lock. Preparing themselves for the usual S class criminals that would be followed by guards and in handcuffs, they sat on the wooden chairs and faced the abnormally large steel table that would- in cases of emergencies be used as a torture ground. However... what greeted them behind the door was a high feminine voice.

"Hai, hai! Now everybody line up as we enter, let's do this in alphabetical order shall we?" And the voice was... hauntingly familiar?

"No! Kai-kun! Stop lining behind me, you're K! I'm S! K is before S! There we g- Kai-kun! Before me! Before me! (Sigh) I give up. You can line there... (grumbles)" Even the ice-cold Hyuuga could not freeze his sweatdrop as it appeared at the side of his head.

The door opened. And the door went bang. And broke. No guards. No handcuffs. Just 7 amazingly good looking men that could put Konoha's rookie team males to shame and a rosette.

"Oh~! Neji-kun! Shikamaru-san!" she said with her bubblegum hair bobbing and fluffing up from the impact of the door hitting the ground. "Konoha is sure sending out their best for me, ne?"

"Saku-chan. You broke the door." Seiya informed her.

"We can just fix that later when we leave."

"But we need the door closed for interrogation."

"If you want, you fix it."

"I don't fix doors."

"Do I look like I do?"

"Th-"

"Takuto-san- can you fix the door for us?" Neji calmly asked the chuunin walking past the corridor. He was sure if the arguement went on any longer, it would make the wasted 3 hours multiply 3 times.

"Ah... hai, Hyuuga-senpai..."

_- short break while door is being fixed everybody ;3 -_

"Ne, ne Neji-kun. That guy... Takuto-kun is so timid! Is he new? I haven't seen him around before." Sakura asked, as the rest had settled themselves down on a seat opposite to Neji and Shikamaru on the table.

"Please refer to us as Hyuuga-san and Nara-san, and we shall do the same Haruno-san." Shikamaru continued.

"Hai?" The seven of them chroused. The byakugan wielder cleared his throat as he hinted towards their profiles. "

Sakura is Haruno-san. All the rest are on first name basis." he corrected.

"Please answer all these questions to the best of your abilities _Haruno-san."_

"So why did you say you left the village Haruno-san?"

"To get stronger." Her voice had changed once again to this form, each time she answered a question. It was more feminine. More sensual.

Akira looked worriedly at Sakura, he knew when her voice would turn this way. It was on guard. Laced with venom. On the offensive at the same time as defense. The same as when he first met her.

"And to get stronger for what purpose?"

"..."

"Let's re-phrase: that wasn't the only purpose was it?"

"No."

"And so, for what?"

"Self indulgence." Sakura said smugly.

.

_/ "Uchiha Sasuke, why did you leave the village?"_

_"For revenge."_

_"You could have done that in Konoha- why leave?"_

_"To get stronger."_

_"That wasn't the only purpose was it?"_

_"Self indulgence." He answered with a smirk. /_

_.  
_

"Urgh." Shikamaru put up his hands and swung his legs up, pushing back and forth against the desk. Hands cradling his head in a carefree pose. "I give up on the interrogation formality shit. If you want to continue, do it yourself Hyuuga. I'm doing this my own way."

"I was waiting for you to snap." he answered. "But Sakura- please stop repeating the Uchiha's answers in that voice of yours. As amazed as I am with your memory- the Uchiha's responses are the last thing I'd like to hear."

"I should have guessed- three hours late? You're just like Kakashi-senpai..."

"Lazy Shikamaru, ice-cube Neji... You two are just the same as I remembered you..." Sakura giggled pointing at them. Her voice reverted back.

_'I wonder if the others are just as I remembered... ?'_

* * *

"You met Sakura-san first didn't you, _Haruno_ Seiya-san?" they asked.

"Ah..." Seiya answered half-heartedly.

"What were you before you met Sakura?" they continued questioning.

"... A man?" Seiya was genuinely confused...

"And what did you do for a living?" ... or at least he acted that way.

"Oh- I worked as a traveling bard collecting tips as I went. I was a storyteller." He said, smiling slyly.

"Akira-kun is 14 isn't he?" Shikamaru asked. "H-hai!" The youngest- Akira answered timidly. "You're quite tall." Neji pointed out.

"Isn't he?" Sakura marveled. "He's already 178cm (AN: They use cm in Japan ^^) now! It's all because he follows my diet!"

"Sakura," Ryuu said.

"Hai?" she answered.

"You're shorter than Akira." Ryou finished.

"Just because I have a diet doesn't mean I have to follow it!"

"Kaito-san. You seem quiet." Neji stated. A glare was sent his way in response. "And what did you do before you met her?"

"I lived." Shikamaru sighed at that.

"Any jobs?"

"Would you believe me if I said I worked as a host?" Kaito answered back coldly.

"I would." They looked at the owner of the voice. "What? Kai-kun has the looks, the voice... and the body!"

"Kura-chan?" Akira questioned, _'her sanity must have snapped from returning to Konoha. I knew it! We should have just kept on traveling!'_

Leaning over the table, Sakura whispered to Neji. "Kai-kun was a shinobi." The others heard of course, but the pinkette still enjoyed whispering.

"Why did you decide to follow Sakura then?" he asked curiously.

"Oh- We can answer that!" Ryuu and Ryou chorused. Leaning over the desk towards the two older shinobi, they glanced at each other devishily.

_'The twins are energetic aren't they?'_ Neji noted.

"He fell in love with Sakura-chan at first sight of course!" While Ryuu's was greeted by Sakura's fist, Kaito's seemed to magically connect with Ryou's.

"So, uh... Kohaku-san was it? Why did you say you decide to join Sakura-san's team again?" Shikamaru asked in his normal un-serious attitude. Stretching his arms.

"I was a medical student. Saku-chan's skills impressed me. So I became her student. That's all."

"This has nothing to do with the trial- but just out of interest... You're from a fallen clan aren't you?" Neji said skeptically as he glimpsed at the well-dressed young man and read through his files. "You're bank account is quite large. You don't need to answer if you're uncomfortable with this." He added on.

"Nah- I was just disowned and left with a lotta dough. They left me at the med school I was learning at and cut off their contact with me."

"Why...?" they encouraged him to tell more.

"Simple. Because I can't use the clan's kekkei genkai."

The interrogation had ended up as a history discovery session. Once the team had left the room, Shikamaru and Neji remained on their seating.

"Hyuuga, you noticed too right?" Shikamaru said after puff of smoke. "Their all bloodline limit users. Their blood flow were all irregular. That Kohaku guy- he has it too. _All_ of them do." he responded, as if it was dead obvious.

"No wonder Tsunade-sama assigned us." Shikamaru said. "Sakura's got one hell of a team." Peering over, he teasingly added: "The Uchiha's and your fanclub is probably going to suffer from a sudden rushing loss of followers." The Hyuuga's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the mention of 'fanclubs' and chose to ignore the comment.

* * *

**Peaceful Streets of Konoha**  
(kekekeke XD)

* * *

Pushing their way through the crowds of people, Sakura's team stopped here and there at the sight of new, fresh and interesting things. As Akira trodded towards a dainty flower shop, he had a sudden notion to purchase some for Sakura- telling them to go ahead, he ran quickly to the florist at the door.

The florist there had long midnight blue hair and pupil-less lavender eyes.

_'Just like that Hyuuga-nii-san...'_ he thought to himself. Noticing himself staring, he asked if there were any bouquets already made he could purchase for a good price.

Blinking at him in a willful manner, she finally spoke.

"Give- give me a sec..."

_'She's completely different than the nii-san though...'_

A bunch of white dandelions, jasmines, daisies with a single pink carnation gripped in the middle of his large hand, he headed towards the counter where another long-haired lady was. Although with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes- she was like the opposite of the other, but beautiful in their own way though. _'_

_But Saku-nee is the best afterall!' _As he handed her the flowers for wrapping, she glanced at him knowingly.

"You must really like her, ne?" she said dreamily.

"Eh-EH?" the young boy sputtered.

"So cute! Hinata-chan! Come over and take a look at the cute customer!" she shouted as her eyes glittered with excitement. As the dark haired attendant rushed in, the blonde continued to question him. "How old are you? Your voice is so young!"

"Four-fourteen... ma'am!"

"Such a good-looking guy at such a young age- not to mention romantic and well mannered~! If only Shika was like that!" she continued. "Right Hinata-chan?"

"Ha-hai Ino-chan..."

"Your both very pretty too...?" he blushed as he looked down.

"So cute~!" Ino continued to gush. "Hina-chan! Now that your single again, maybe you should just date him!"

"Eh-EH?" they both yelled.

"You two _do_ match!" Looking at the shocked faces, she changed the subject.

"Relax, relax- I was just kidding." she winked at them. "So who's the lucky girl? Girlfriend? Crush? Do tell." she asked as she turned her back to search for a matching ribbon for the wrapping paper.

"It's for Sakura-nee-chan! Nee-chan looks after us! She makes us really good cake and dango, teaches me how to write and read, she'll be able to fix anything when we're hurt... she also buys me a lot of hats... she says that since my hair is black if it comes in with the sun too much it'll lose it's color!" He eleborated, pointing at his blue hat, "Sakura-nee-chan is the most amazing person, despite us all being orphans- she even offered us her company and name."

Ino looked on with wonder. _'His eyes are so faraway... but what a coincidence... Sakura... for her to have that name...'_

"Ah! I must get going now! Thankyou for your company Ino-san, Hinata-san!" He began running out the door.

"Oi! You know our names, what's yours?" the blue-eyed girl's loud voice echoed.

"Akira! Haruno Akira!"

* * *

Sakura, with her hidden mother hen instinct that she had developed from looking after boys- from team 7 to her current squad, couldn't leave Akira alone after all. Making an excuse to leave and telling them to stay there, much to the dismay of most of them due to the sudden rush of female stalkers; she took her leave and rushed back to 'look upon'... (cough) spy (cough)... on their youngest, most naive member.

Finding him in a familiar setting with familiar people she quickly left. She trusted them as much as she trusted her current companions.

Since they were just as she remembered.

Afterall...

_She was the one who had changed._

.

Rushing back to join the group before the running Akira was, she spotted a grey page boy hat. _'That would look good on Akira-kun...' _Picking out the hat and paying for the hat, another familiar face greeted her._  
_

"Thanky- Sakura! You didn't tell me you were coming back!_" _

"And you didn't tell me you were working in a hat shop!"

"This is eh- a part time job... Shino is helping out too..."

"But Kiba-kun, you should try covering your hair like Shino-san more, or else your hair will lose it's pigmentation!" she pointed.

"You reckon I care about my hair? As long as I have this face, I can still make the girls fall in love!" he smirked.

"Where's Shino-san?" she peered around.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Here's the change." Shino said, suddenly appearingly next to Kiba.

"Don't scare me!"

"You guys are just the same too," she laughed. "Thanks~" Turning her back towards them, she gave a wave of her hand and dissapeared. _'I forgot! I have to hurry back!'_

Seeing that Akira was back already, she laughed and said that she got lost.

"I don't blame you! So many people around here!"

Handing Sakura the bouquet shyly, Sakura rewarded his efforts with a smile. "See here you guys- Akira-kun is a true gentleman. So don't blame me that your unable to get a girlfriend!"

_'But it is because of you, Saku-chan. They've all fallen for you after all.'_ Seiya thought wisely.

* * *

**End Note:**

Please continue to support Try As Me! I promise I'll update more in 2011! (that shall be my new year's resolution: to update fanfictions more!)

And just some advice on those writing sad fictions but unable to capture the "sadness"... Try listening to FT Island's 'Bad Woman' as you type or 東方神起 (Tohoshinki)'s Love In The Ice. I tear up just listening to them T^T and music _does_ help ;3 and gimmicky as it sounds... This was requested a lot (on giving advice for writing sad fics), and I hope that this helps~ ;)

-Yazzii


	5. His Denial

**Authoresses Note:**

I'm so so glad that the OCs are garnering positive feedback! I don't what I'd do if they weren't since they play a big part in the story…

However the positive response is so overpowering… I may have to make another story for SakuOC once I finish this – like an alternate ending…

Anyways~ Hope you enjoy this chapter! And- and! Try to guess who Sakura is talking to in the beginning of this chapter! It's designed to leave a different impression depending on who you think it is!

Leave a review to tell me who ^^

(I still may not tell you who it is until the chapter after the next though XP)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the 6 good looking OCs ;] Therefore- I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Try As Me**

Chapter 5

His Denial

* * *

_Sakura's answer left a stony pause in the empty hallway even as she left. It's presence suffocating. _

"_I left for power." she stated coolly._

"…_nothing else?" they tried._

_.  
_

"_To fix any regrets."_

_.  
_

_Her answer burned into their minds. Because, they understood. _

_The only regrets that she'd have to fix weren't hers. _

_It was theirs._

_All of theirs._

* * *

"Sakura-chan is back!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically into Sasuke's ears as the Uchiha twitched in annoyance.

"I know." He said- irritated. It was his 36th time to hear the news.

"She's back!" The blonde repeated once again. Exasperated and obviously no longer listening, his teammate merely ignored him.

He could sense a strong chakra near them, within the village at least. Not Sakura's- he knew. They hadn't masked it very well, and he could tell they didn't want to. It was taunting. Remembering he dreamt of her last night- why last night…. He didn't know.

But a coincidence such as this was uncommon to him. Especially when it came to the two of them. There had never been any 'coincidences', between the two to him. Not when he suffered the pain of the curse seal. Not when he chose to leave the village. He didn't believe in such trivial things.

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto yelled, breaking him of his trance. "Let's go request a mission! Kakashi-sensei came back last night." Sasuke looked at his teammate's retreating figure.

'_He just wants to ask Tsunade about Sakura.'_

* * *

_Sakura POV_

I combed my fingers through my waist length white hair, feline yellow eyes stared back at me in the mirror. Tsunade-sama had instructed me to henge into another person to 'test' if I was still fine to operate in Team 7. Apparently, they refused every other kunoichi because they weren't strong enough.

"Tch." How typical of them.

Setting my Konoha forehead protector as belt right above my bust so that my loose top didn't fall off, even with me using henge to make my chest this big already… I sighed. Shizune still hadn't gotten me the right size after all this time. I smiled at the loose clothes anyway- at least the were suitable for this hot weather.

I told the others the stay inside as they tried to follow me. I was pretty sure at least one of two of them would come to search for me later…

"Sakura-chan is strong, not to mention this is Konoha. Nothing can harm her." I heard Seiya tell the others reassuringly as if they were toddlers not wanting to go home after having a taste of kindergarten.

Strong eh? I guess they won't have an excuse this time. I smiled at myself. Team 7 won't know what hit them.

* * *

"Baa-chan! What do you mean we're getting another substitutue for this mission?" Naruto whined, his voice echoing through Konoha. "Sakura-chan just returned!"

"But she doesn't want to be with you." the Hokage stated.

"Then let Sai be." He continued to whine and complain.

"Well, a female touch is always important." A young female slurred. High-pitched and without much viscosity, it sounded like a child's. But the woman, with long platinum hair, slim figure and a chest comparable to Naruto's sexy no jutsu was definitely not a child.

"There are a lot of things that only girls can do after all." She winked at Naruto playfully.

"Ah! Sa-Sayuri! Just in time!" the Hokage pulled Sakura closer to her, her long nails quickly scratching Sakura's alias onto her palm. Sakura knew she must have just thought of it on the spot- because she missed a stroke in the kanji of 'ri'. Her name was made up of simple kanji only- disregarding the last letter... where the Hokage must have realized too.

"Please to make it to the famous Team 7- I'm Tsukishiro Sayuri (月白 小由莉)." She finished with a deep 90 degree bow and a smile.

"Just because the Hokage recommended you doesn't mean you're with us." Sasuke warned threateningly.

"Why don't we check then, _Uchiha-san_?" the long haired girl vocalized icily. She glared at him and he glared back with the same intensity that she remembered all too well. Naruto swore a blizzard blew past the room at that moment. Heading towards the training ground where they first held the bell test, the scarecrow was already waiting for them.

"No rules but one- to stay inside the training field. Us versus you. We'll come at you one by one." Kakashi explained to Sakura. "Taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu are all allowed. We'll let you choose the order Sayuri-chan."

"Naruto. Sasuke. Kakashi."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"The order dobe." Sasuke still glared at the girl.

"Take it easy you two- remember, this is just a practice spar. We don't want Konoha's size to suddenly decrease. Either than that- start whenever you're ready." Kakashi said as Naruto walked optimistically into the center of the wide, clear area.

"Hai, hai Kaka-sensei! I don't hurt pretty girls." Naruto promised in his good guy pose that mirrored Lee's, turning towards Sakura.

"Then why hurt Hinata-chan?" the girl asked ironically. She stretched as she spoke.

"Don't talk as if you know me." The jinchuuriki's expression darkened, she laughed dryly. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other knowingly. Angering the blue-eyed boy was probably the last thing an opponent of his would want to do.

"But what should I do if I do Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" Her voice had a become husky and her appearance a near mirror to his. Kakashi's eye widened as he recognized the tall figure straight away. Ruffled strands of dirty blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and the Konoha long robe.

"The fourth Hokage." He whispered.

Her face a few centimeters from Naruto's on the field, the boy froze. In her hand was a green orb of chakra that looked as if chidori and rasengan had been merged.

"Look familiar?"

'_Definitely.'_ Naruto wanted to say. Despite it's appearance, the irregular flow of chakra within the orb felt almost identical to his rasengan's. Not to mention that the density and viscosity were an exact copy. _'How could she-?"_

"It's rasengan." Sasuke confirmed at the edge of the field. His sharingan activated. "It's appearance is just different because her chakra attribute isn't the same as Naruto's." he elaborated further.

Sakura glanced at him in surprise. She didn't expect him to know. Turning back to Naruto, the ball in her palm dissipated as she reverted back to her former appearance. Long silver hair flowing as the wind swept by, she readied herself for battle.

"See- I know." She smirked. A kunai in her hand, she had tried to reach for his neck while he was still in shock, but he was gone just as she reached him. Their speed was matched.

Naruto had a kunai in wedged in each of his large hands also. He had successfully sliced a few strands of her platinum hair before it escaped his reach like quicksilver as she ducked under and let her weapon connect to the fabric covering his thigh.

Her leg swung up towards his face as she balanced like an acrobat on her hand, but he had caught her leg in time. Twisting it pass his shoulders so that one of her legs dangled down his back. Taking advantage he created a shadow clone to attack her from behind- but to no avail as she arched her back and kicked the clone away from her. She threw a shuriken at it causing it to disappear almost immediately.

Naruto was about the push his weight down against her body to pin her to the floor until she wrapped the dangling leg around his neck and the other around his knee. Then spinning her body, forcing him to fall forwards as he lost balance. Sakura sat on his back, yanking on his hair and preparing to pull his head back so that she could put her kunai under his neck. But before she had the chance, he disappeared- proving to be another clone. She swore under her breath as he was no where in sight.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!" Sakura punched the ground-cracking the seemingly fragile layer of earth before it began crumble from Naruto's attack. She jumped back in time to defend herself from the attack Kakashi had managed to use on Sasuke from their first bell test. Skidding gracefully as she landed in a crouched position, awaiting for his next attempt to harm her with one hand handling a kunai placed behind her back and another supporting her weight, on the soft ground.

Naruto's legs swung back and forth in short kicks for defense as he went in for a close ranged taijutsu battle. She flew above him just as he was about to hit her and bent down, swiftly sweeping his legs off the ground with her own. Sakura swore under her breath as she noticed his plan, but she was too late as two shadow clones sprang forth, using the air as an advantage- by using this chance to spread his clones, successfully surrounding the kunoichi.

Quickly pulling out a fan in that split second, she jumped up to avoid the ambush; before the could jump on her. Jumping nimbly on one of the shadow clones as it tried to grab on to her ankle- one did, but she quickly swung it on by kicking it's nose. Now a good three-four meters above her opponents, she cut through the air skillfully- but she wasn't coming down any time soon. One of Naruto's clones were magically squashed as it ran beneath her. Only left with one clone and himself- Naruto was desperate, but he wasn't about to summon another clone, he wasn't without diginity. He reminded himself it was just a practice match, cooling his head.

"She's using her chakra as a stage." Kakashi said in astonishment. _'That's way beyond chuunin level! Even I can't do that... who is she?'_ (A/N: Yes everybody- as of now, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are all still chuunin ^^). Sakura dissipated he stage and fell at an alarming rate- though she appeared to be rotating in the air elegantly. Before Naruto could snap out of his state-of-amazement, a rain of senbons fired upon him and his remaining clone, barraging them and the whole field- forcing his clone to disappear and him to the air. With extra physical strength compared to her because of his more muscular build, he easily caught up with her height in the air.

"Jouro Senbon." The girl said to Naruto calmly. Finishing her attack by securing the fan back in her Konoha forehead protector, which she wore as a belt... and a weapons galore. Naruto was about to throw another punch at her- but she had vanished into a multitude of leaves and petals in the wind. He landed cautiously, and looked around, but she was nowhere in sight.

And neither were Sasuke and Kakashi.

.

_'She cast a genjutsu in the air at that height?'_ Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other as they thought the same thing. Casting a genjutsu in mid-air was impossibly difficult as the scenes of the surrounding were ever-changing since they were dropping. You had to be amazingly fast at casting and knowledgeable of the environment if you wanted to cast a genjutsu of the battlefield while falling.

Sakura landed in a crouched feline position. She brushed a piece of stray hair back as it fell down towards her eyes, cringing inwardly slightly at how soaked in sweat it was. Naruto was just as amazing as taijutsu as she remembered- but she also knew that since he excelled in both ninjutsu and taijutsu, her only chance to win would be to use her understanding of her opponent's weakness regardless of who it was and mercilessly aim at it- and she knew well what it was: genjutsu.

Walking in front of Naruto's frozen figure, she stood impressed- when faced with a genjutsu caster of her caliber most would have lost conciousness upon the contact of the illusion technique, bt she quickly reminded herself that he constantly trained with two sharingan wielders. Refraining herself from touching him as it would alter the effectiveness of her jutsu, human touch would hinder this particular one she reminded herself, warmth was something she wanted to keep from him for a little while. But she wanted to see him- look at him a little longer. Study his more musculine and mature build. Run her hands through his messy dirty blonde hair like she used to...

_'It's been so long... Naruto.'_ she thought sadly. Knowing well what he must be going through right now, she just prayed that his concious might give up a little earlier. Naruto wasn't one to go down easily after all. She sat down next to his rigid, standing body and meditated- healing herself only slightly.

She would need to keep her chakra for the next battles.

* * *

Naruto walked around in the training ground, his vision growing dim. Darkness began to engulf around him and he lost his sight.

Appearing almost like a guide in front of him was a younger... more miniature version of himself. He remembered that ragged grey shirt and the same pair of shorts he used to love training in before he became a genin.

He saw as parents ushered their children away from him and mentions of his demonic aura.

_'It's the demon child.'_

_'What a curse to our village!'_

_'Get away from me!'_

_'Hush child. Walk away from him.'_

_'I can't believe the Yondaime wasted his life for that thing!'_

r e p l a y s

Replays of his childhood nightmares.

But with the assembling of Team 7, they stopped. He felt warmth engulf him as he watched the times they had shared together. From the Land of Waves- to catching stray cats.

.

Shortly though- came Sasuke's betrayal.

He heard the cries every night. The tears she wept when she thought they they were all asleep.

But he was always there. Watching over her.

It tore his whole soul apart when she cried out the same thing every single time.

Every single night.  
Every single fucking night.

It was his name.

_"Sasuke-kun."_

She was breaking his heart.

* * *

Sakura squinted her eyes tight together as she saw what Naruto what thinking. Her head ached as it tried to process the new information.

_'This isn't supposed to be what happens!'_

Her genjutsu wasn't supposed to be doing this. It was supposed to show his fears- his fears...

Pushing the guilty thoughts back in her head she tried to clear her head.

She tried to remind herself of all he said about her. About Hinata. And she tried to make herself believe them too.

So she could free him.

So she could save him.

Because her genjutsu couldn't be broken if her emotions weren't under control.

* * *

_"Naruto..."_

_"I promise I'll get that bastard back. I promise. For you- I'll do it! Believe it!"_

He would do it for her.

For her happiness.

Even if it meant that he was always going to be number 2 in her heart.

Even if it meant being nothing but her brother forever.

.

_"Naruto!"_

_"Sa- Sakura-chan! Daijobu? You'll be alright. I'll make sure you're okay."_

His eyes narrowed angrily at the incident.

The kyuubi had gone out of control and Sakura was too close.

He could never forget that one. It was that one event that made him decide that Sasuke was better for her.

_"I'm okay... Naruto. Don't worry, I'll be back with you soon."_

_"Don't lie."_

That was what he wanted to tell back then. But he didn't.

Don't do this to me anymore.

It was also the same event that made him realize-  
he would be nothing without her.

.

_"I really didn't like how Sakura–chan acted back there, it was way slutty! It's not like she didn't know we were watching!"_

He heard himself say in the next replay.

Ah, remembered this one.

The night before she left. Hard to forget. Hard to forgive.

He remembered exactly how her skirt rose, how her chest bindings could be seen through the crack through the roof where that man lifted her shirt- how she was always the only one on these missions.

He wanted to act like he didn't care. Like he wasn't jealous. Like he didn't want her. Like she wasn't the one he lusted for.

Like

h e . d i d n ' t . l o v e . h e r .

.

He felt the world crumble as he was back in the training ground, regaining a bit of his perception of the current situation.

Only to meet black. Again.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the silver haired kunoichi's chakra drop drastically as Naruto's facial expressions seemed to relax. Standing up, she knocked him out. She didn't want further sparring. He realized that despite the fact that they were testing her- she was helping Naruto. Not that he didn't have faith and trust Naruto's abilities, but a genjutsu of that level was something he had no chance against.

Her hair swept past his jawline as she dropped Naruto behind him and Kakashi- under an old oak tree.

_'She's weak.'_ The Uchiha thought inwardly, face stoic and emotionless. But he couldn't help watch her when she walked en route pass him. She was magnetic.

And she reminded him of someone.

Someone he didn't want to remember.

He smirked. _'How annoying.'_

* * *

**End note**

So there~ a lil' 'longer than usual' chapter and the first installment to the 3 Team 7 fights~ NO- before I get asked if this is becoming NaruSaku. This is purely one-sided. Sakura is still in love with Sasuke. She's just in denial. Sasuke is... ? You'll need to figure out yourselves ^^ But the OCs are definitely luv luv bout' Saku ;3

But here you have it~ my 'more than 2000' words first fight scene ;) I really hope I'll be able to finish SasukeXSakura's fight in one chapter "  
R and R everybody ^^


	6. His Sight

**Authoresses Note:**

So~ I've officially decided that I'm going to t r y to update at least two to three times per month, so every second week and a bit more ;)

By around June/July, I'll start to update since I'll be moving to England (and repeating half a year), so I'll get to slack off a bit at school. Look forward to then ne? XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Try As Me**

Chapter 6

His Sight

* * *

The two other members of Team 7 stared in shock as the kunoichi carried their teammate's fainted body towards them. His body limp and un-responding.

Sasuke, being the gentleman he was despite how he acted- picked up Naruto and _gently_ dropped him under the tree bearing acorns (meaning picked up with one hand and threw him down with the other).

Without saying a word, the Uchiha walked into the center of the field. With his sharingan already activated- the prodigy stood tall and proud while Sakura prepared herself in her usual taijutsu stance. A stance that reminded him of a certain green beast.

"Thankyou." she said before the battle commenced. Sasuke only had a moment to stay shocked at what she said as the atmosphere changed.

She knew about her opponent's godlike speed, and she was clear about her own capabilities. There was no way she could possibly keep up with him without forcing her gates open and harming her body. The risk was too high.

_'and... they need me.'_ She couldn't afford to suffer from chakra depletion. But losing was the last thing she wanted.

Both ninja unmoving. The silence was suffocating.

Girl was waiting for boy.

Boy was waiting for a chance.

All was still.  
But two.

Moving the speed of light- Sasuke's kusanagi gleamed in the sunlight that shown down on them. Reflecting the sun's brilliance into the eyes of whoever looked their way. Unlike Sasuke- the girl was on defense. Her kunai trying to attack him while the rest of her body trying to dodge his attacks. His agility was overpowering- constricting her to his pace. A rhythm too fast to continue for her. But with swift dancing movements, she was able to dodge all strikes that had aimed at her.

As he swung his blade down at her, Sakura crouched down and tried to kick one of his ankles- but to not avail. His body was much larger than hers in proportion. The kusanagi followed her down, but catching up in time- she placed her hand on the flat edge of the sword and pushed herself up, as she had estimated- Sasuke's hold on it would be tight enough than in ratio to the amount of power she needed to use to lift her weight.

Noticing that all her attacks were aimed at the katana, and deciding that her chance to win would come with it's absence. She noted that it was slower when he swung from his right- being ambidextrous in the battle, in seemed quite weird. But she quickly regained her memory as she remembered that he was originally right-handed, she had spied on him training his left hand before. Sakura cursed inwardly and wanted to beat herself up for still being able to recall such stalker-ish fangirl-like facts about him. But persuaded herself that information such as this could prove vital in battles.

Waiting for him to strike from the left, she evaded his attack, ducked down- creating a hole in his defense because of their height difference. She abandoned her weapons and kicked the hilt, his handle loosened but it didn't let go. Working out her plan, he gripped the kusanagi tighter, but she was already ahead. Infusing her hands with chakra, she gripped the blade. She saw his amber eyes widen as she yanked it from his possession. By infusing her hands with chakra, she could heal her hands as she gripped the blade.

_'Heh. So that's why she kicked the hilt. To make it seem as if it was the only way to reach the sword.' _When Sasuke tightened the gripped around the blade, obviously not expecting her to pull it out- his hold would not be in the best position for defense. She easily broke his hold by stepping on his fingers, probably snapping one or two with it.

Gracefully twirling the sword back at it's handle with her ankle, Sakura secured it to her Leaf hitae-ate which she wrapped around her. Smirking at herself for how simple the whole process was. She heard him click his tongue in annoyance when he caught sight of her back when she swung a kick towards his face. Engaging him in taijutsu once again, she knew her plan had worked.

"Tch. That was dirty."

"Thankyou." She smiled brightly. Genuinely. It pained him to hear those words that he valued so much to come out in such a childish voice. It reminded him of _her _voice- her younger voice. The voice that told him she loved him. But her appearance was superficial- he told himself. Long hair she had, unfitting for a kunoichi because of it's inconvenience. He always believed that.

The Uchiha Sasuke she knew would not be as shameless as to pull the blade out if the person he was fighting may lose her shirt once he gained his weapon... unless the fight was serious. Which in this case- was not. She refused to believe that they were fighting each other seriously anyway.

"You're also a medic nin." Sasuke stated, referring to when she stole his blade. He pulled away for the moment.

"Hai," she panted out. "So was Sakura-san."

"You two are similar." the girl raised a thin, groomed eyebrow. Wondering if her cover had been.

"Both are weak." That was the last straw. It tortured her to think he still hadn't realized- despite being the smarter one of the two bumbling idiots in her team, but what he said angered her further. The currently platinum-haired kunoichi growled in return and he smirked as she lost her temper and tackled him against the floor. Although it wasn't the smartest way to fight, as least it stopped him from using his speed and chidori because the distance between them was merely a few centimeters. At least... that's what she reassured herself when she realized what she did.

Sasuke snarled, as the two rolled upon the grass, like beasts in the wild- with the grass' crispness creating crunching noises. They passed through another bush before stopping against a trunk, Sakura had somehow ended up underneath- banging against it heavily she held back a shout of agony.

Disregarding her dizziness and and forgetting her bruised back for a second, Sakura placed her hands upon his smooth chest as his breath hitched from the initial gentle contact. And planting her feet in the Uchiha's stomach, she kicked. Hard. the platinum-haired girl wanted to laugh out as she saw Sasuke's face cringe in pain from what would probably have been a broken rib, but she was preoccupied from his hands grabbing her shoulders tight just as she kicked him. They were both flipped backwards- airborne and went flying into the small stream that laced the edge of the clearing.

As the emerged. This time she truly did laugh.

It was not a nice laugh. It was mocking, sharp, dark. Threatening. She hadn't felt this type of adrenaline in ages.

Even Sakura thought it was slightly un-characteristic of her. But reassured herself that as _Sayuri_, it was better that way.

White clothes dripping wet and sticking to her pale skin and small thin body- even Sasuke unconsciously looked away from the kunoichi. Despite her equally white bindings that covered all intimate areas, and despite him being an Uchiha, a supposedly cold hearted person. He was still human. And at the age of 21- he still had hormones.

Both out of the water in a second, they were engaged in battle again. Taijutsu was the only thing they could really use; as genjutsu would have not been the most effective against sharingan, and neither of them could make use of ninjutsu without destorying the training ground.

"How blind are you even with the sharingan?" Sakura asked. "I thought you of all people would have noticed already." Her voice was filled with irony, and sadness. Years and years of sadness that she had built up. A bitterness accompanied with sweetness too- like finding a childhood friend with amnesia. The melancholic tone to it was very noticeable.

"What?" His annoyance was reaching it's peak as the battle dragged on, he caught one of her knees as she tried to kick his gut- pushing it back down to attempt to pin her. But instead- he was pinned to a nearby tree instead when she pushed the side of his hips just when he swung at her.

"You still don't see me." His opponent pulled his face towards her. The distance between the so thin that they felt the other's breathe against their lips. As they faced each other, Sasuke was forced to freeze as he noticed that his sword had been pinned to his right, and to his left- a kunai laced with a poison with a sickly pungent scent that stung his eyes.

"I see you." He glared. His voice was dry and hoarse, Sakura noticed. _'He's angry.'_

"No, you don't- you look... not see."

"..." Silence and confusion met each other.

"If you did. You'd know who I am." His eyes reverted back to their obsidian state as realization dawned upon him- relaxing as he opened his mouth to speak. But she had caught him off guard. The raven-haried shinobi was not prepared for her sudden advance- he didn't think she would fight anymore.

And he fell as her slim fingers touched his temples before he met nothingness.

_"Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

**End Note:**

I promised a chapter before valentines right? ^^ Here it is! Believe it! I just also wanted to get it out there if you guys have been with me ever since the beginning

**IMPORTANT: I really want to make this NaruSakuSasu (het. la~) after writing the last chapter since _everybody_ is spamming by inbox with this request, and although I adore NaruSakuSasu... I really don't want to start a shipping war ****(and SasuSaku is my biased...) ****T^T so _review_ and tell me if you'd like NaruSakuSasu rather than just SasuSaku.  
**

Anyways~ remember to read above^, but I hope everybody likes my current updating speed... I said I'll try hard to make up for my absence didn't I? I really want to speed up the pacing but Sasuke makes it _so _difficult. (sigh) That little emotionally-challenged sexy kitten (that's why I wanna do NaruSakuSasu... speed the process up a lil' ya know?

Take care, eat, eat, eat and _–nudge-nudge-_ review?


	7. His Pride

**Authoresses Note:**

Let me say- I'm actually really annoyed. I'm pretty sure i mentioned that I don't want to start a shipping war... so when you review- please don't call SasuSakuNaru "hideous" or "gross". It's disrespectful to those that actually _do_ like the pairing and makes you come off as someone who is narrow-minded and opinionated.

But netherless- to those that answered my question nicely, thankyou ^^- I'll continue writing the SasuSaku goodness that you all love and adore~

Clearing some things up:  
- Naru/Saku is onesided on Naruto's behalf  
- Sasu/Saku is actually still not present- (in other words... they're in denial XD)  
- No, anonymous trolling reviewer- whose comment I have already deleted in case I have minor-viewers... there will not be any threesomes. Who the heck gave you that idea?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Try As Me**

Chapter 7

His Pride

* * *

Returning back, Sakura could see Kakashi's mask wrinkle in surprised when he saw their returning silhouettes- he probably wasn't expecting Sasuke to be defeated so easily.

"Sakura." Said girl tried to act like nothing mattered as she peered at him curiously- or was it cautiously? She wasn't too sure herself.

"Their blooming beautifully this year." He explained, tilting his head towards the pale pink and white trees. Petals scattered all over the floor- as if it had snowed. The girl glanced at him suspiciously.

"You can trick Naruto and Sasuke, but I'm not a jounin for nothing."

"I know," she said, a exasperated sigh escaping from her mouth though she tried to stop it. Removing her henge, she regained her chest-length bubblegum pink hair that was now covered with a thin wash of brown from the dirt and sea foam green eyes.

Lines crinkled at the ends of the silver haired man's eyes, then relaxing again as they squinted slightly.

"Stop smirking."

The action was easy to recognize through his mask. Over the years she had grown accustomed to it, she knew exactly what he was doing. She always did. It helped in battle too. Sometimes she wondered if he wore the mask just to help them decipher their enemy's expression if they ever came across one wearing a mask.

Now that wasn't suspicious.

She let the loose clothing hang on her body loosely, threatening to fall with each step she took. Retrieving her own red chinese-styled training clothes from her backpack, she had already prepared them just in case this happened, she removed her clothing carelessly. It wasn't like she hadn't changed her clothes with them around before.

"Never could get anything past you, Kaka-sensei. But I kinda understand why... I think." She said quietly as she slipped a slim arm through a cropped sleeve.

"Hm?" He tilted his head slightly, looking at her from the front. He had courteously turned so that his back faced her while she changed.

"I'm now a teacher too." She spoke proudly, thinking of her stubborn ginger student. Slipping on her combat boots and black fingerless gloves, she stood up from the branch she sat on to secure the buckles of her boots.

"A teacher? I never taught you so that you could teach others Sakura." he chuckled as he spoke jokingly.

"You're right." Sakura looked straight into his eyes. She knew he meant well- wanting to lighten up the mood. But he sucked at it. _'I thought he was supposed to be a ninja...'_

"...?" His eyebrows raised in concern from her serious tone. She knew by the way his forehead protector shifted downwards slightly.

"That's why you never taught me anything." Sakura bit onto her lip lightly as she saw his eyes widen. She knew it was a low blow. She knew it hurt him, but she couldn't stop herself. Not after all they put her through. Kakashi sighed. Trodding towards her to pat her lightly on the head, her hair puffing back up every time he tried to tame to flyaway caused by him.

"I already knew you hated me for that. But I still won't fight you just because you want to release your anger. Don't take me for a fool, Sakura." The pinkette cocked her head to her right arrogantly. Away from him and his outstretched hand. Her mouth opened, closed- and opened again.

"I'm not angry! And I don't hate you... I pity you." Surprise was evident on his face and she smiled brightly. "At least my student listens to me diligently." The jounin laughed in agreement- realizing where the conversation was heading from her manner.

"I missed you guys." She spoke woefully- but with a tone of melancholy.

Unknown to the pair, by that time, the sharingan wielder had already awoken and was overhearing their conversation. And so was another dark haired teammate of her's. His purple eyes contrasting sharply with the emerald green of spring around him.

* * *

"So... Sayuri-chan was actually Sakura-chan?" A nod.

"Sakura-chan is really back in Konoha?" Another nod.

"And Tsunade was testing if we could still work with Sakura-chan?" A pause, and a nod.

"So, did we pass the test?" He was given a withering glance from one of them that shouted "Duh, who do you think we are?".

"Then why isn't Sakura-chan here with us?" Naruto yelled out in confusion and anger, lying on the couch with his arms up in the air as he questioned. The two other members of the temporary Team 7 looked torn between wanting to sigh and face-palm at his denseness despite being emotionless, robot like life-forms.

The boys were currently sitting in Sasuke's large apartment, with Sai and Sasuke sitting across Naruto- with looks on their faces that seemed to regard Naruto as a contagious disease.

"We told you. Ugly doesn't want to see us." Sai said matter-of-factly, still referring to her with 'Ugly'.

"Bu-bu-but! We're team 7! Shouldn't we be put first?" Naruto asked animatedly, waving his hands back and forth.

"Not when she has a_ team of seven_." Kakashi interrupted from behind them. Naruto jumped up, with kunais and shurikens reading. Only to put them away when he saw who it was, pointing at him accusingly before he sat back down.

"She... Sakura-chan has another team?" He tested. Like a baby who just learned to talk, he experimented letting the words roll out of his mouth. The awkwardness of saying it being hauntingly obvious. "Of seven?" He continued, eyes wide and bugged. The two prodigies sitting across seemed interested too.

Sai- because he apparently _should_ be curious in these cases according to the recent book he read... what was the title again? "How To Create A Fundamental Team"? "How To Get Out Of Awkward Situations"? Or was it "101 Facial Expression For All Occasions"?

Sasuke- only because he wanted to fight somebody and they 'seemed' to be strong. Nothing else. He wouldn't ever admit that he wanted to see how they treated her or why she was hanging around weaklings when she already had them._ 'But you pushed her away'_ He told himself._  
_

_"I'll only ever love you!" The girl cried out into the night with tears in her eyes._

Her confession back then replayed all too clearly into his head. But he reminded himself that this was just a _team._ Not a harem. Her team was most likely made up of females anyway. They were, after all, traveling _together_ for a few years now were they not?

Kakashi continued on, ignoring all their personal reactions. "So I kindly asked Hokage-sama to issue me with Sakura's current address." Naruto's expression morphed from sad and befuddled into a look of mischief and curiosity. Sasuke could only raise an eyebrow at what method he had used in 'kindly asking' that old lady... probably sake...

A moment of silence passed, then a minute, then another... "So. Uh. What are we doing?"

"Silently planning in the avenger-thinking pose on how to infiltrate into the hotel room without looking like an idiot?" Kakashi offered. Sasuke shot him a warning glare.

* * *

"Room service!" Sakura heard through the door. The young woman didn't order anything, but knowing the boys- which she unconsciously glanced at- they probably got hungry or something... walking into the small hallway in between the main part of the large room and the door, she clasped the knob without looking to see who it was.

Opening the door she found herself face to face with a blond lady with her long hair tied up in a pony tail, very noticeably tan with her head oddly large in proportion to her body. "I missed you Sakura-chan!" _It_ tackled her and pushed her against the floor- she was much heavier than she looked. Heavy bones maybe. But the whiskers that she saw as she turned her head to try figuring out who it was quickly gave it away.

"Naruto-baka?" The blue eyed girl nodded happily, jerking her head so fast Sakura could only see the after-image. "What the hell! How did you find it here? And why are you a girl?"

"Kakashi-sensei gave me the address, the others should be coming now."

"The others?" Sakura asked, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"And isn't it more fun seeing me in this form?" She couldn't help but sweat drop at the dumb excuse. "Not to mention the let me in the hotel easier." She gaped- he was actually logical for once.

"Saku-chan? What's wrong? I heard something fall." A masculine and mature voice called from what could be presumed as a mini-kitchen.

_'Saku-chan?'_ Naruto thought worryingly to himself.

"I just tripped on the carpet!" She quickly fabricated a lie. Sending a quick look at Naruto, she pushed him off her and pulled him towards the large room past the hallway where you came face to face with a wall. "Come on in." She sighed. _'No point keeping him out there...'_

"Boys!" She shouted, trying to catch their attentions- with some playing game consoles, watching television, reading and... going to the toilet, she garnered no response. "Boys!" She repeated, this time with a bit more of a bite in her tone. Immediately- they all finished up what they were doing and gave her their full attention as the squished onto the sofa.

"This is Naruto." She introduced. Now in his reverted male form, he wave his hand hyper-actively. "And this is my current team... Ryou... Kaito... Seiya..." Naruto flinched before she could mention their names. Forgetting most of them. The sliding open of the window interrupted Sakura while Naruto was still in his dumbfounded state.

"Yo." The gray-haired ex-ANBU said.

"Yo?" Kohaku asked, taken back from his impolite speech upon first meeting.

"Yo." Kakashi reinforced. The red-head could only shake his head. Sakura watched the conversation smiling like a mother would when as she first sent her child to kindergarten to make friends. But was taken aback by what- or rather: who, she saw standing next to her as she turned back.

"Sasuke-kun." She barely managed to whisper. Although it's tone was filled with hurt and anger and beads of tears were foreboded- her expression quickly changed as she glanced at heer companions around the room, both old and new.

The boy's ears all twitched at the sound of her voice- giving her their full attention even when it wasn't their name called. The raven haired pretty boy whose name was called titled his head up, surveying the girl with his eyes slightly squinted, which made him look as if he was glaring at her. But Sakura knew better. Inching closer, she disregarded her audience and pulled herself closer to him. Her chest brushing against his arm.

"What?" She asked, her voice all too sweet. "Like what you see?" Sasuke looked at her threateningly as she continued to play with her shirt. In truth- he did like what he saw. Her pink hair was slightly darker now that they were older, her body had become more feminine through age and her features as soft and well defined as ever. Although she was dressed in what looked suspiciously like a _guy_'s shirt from it's waist-definition-less cutting and it's size, her slim, pretty (maybe too pretty, he thought to himself) legs were unhidden since she only wore shorts.

"How long has it been since we've seen each other...Sasuke-kun?" She whispered seductively in his ears- sending tingles down his spine. Not only his though- as all the spectators of the scene narrowed the eyes either in curiosity, amazement or anger. "So- do you like it?"

The members of Sakura's new team each scowled at the term of endearment. Sasuke gave a slight triumphal smirk at their reactions and let his eyes continue lingering on Sakura. Although her question was obviously meant merely as a tease- the mocking term in it was undeniable. And as a Uchiha he couldn't deny a challenge- that is... what he convinced himself of anyway.

Although he understood the consequence of the actions he was about to execute, his pride would not allow him to back down. Pulling the left edge of his mouth up in a tauntingly high smirk, into what would be comparable to a wide smile of Naruto's, he answered back just as sensually in his velvety cold voice.

"Maybe I do."

_Evil bastard._

* * *

**End note**

Finally some SasukexSakura interaction after 6 chapters! Is the excitement killing you yet?

SO SO SO sorry for not updating. I had a writer's block. Completely spaced out after Kakashi and Sakura's scene. Didn't know how to continue at all~

But as you can see- here it is! Enjoy enjoy! R and R!


	8. Her Influence

**Authoresses Note:**

I'm sorry it took so long for a update But as you can see- this chapter is loooooong. As in super long XD I originally wanted to split it into two...  
Try As Me is now over the 20'000 word count! ^^ Can I finally reach 100 reviews with this extra long chapter everybody?

I deserve a round of applause and a little praise after all don't I?

Remember! The fastest way to get me to update is by reviewing XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I want everything.

Also- here's to clear things up a bit...  
Ages and physical descriptions since some of you asked for it ^^:  
Konoha 12: 21 and 22 (Team Gai)  
Kaito (dark purple hair, purple eyes): 22  
Akira (dark brown eyes, black eyes): 14  
Ryuu (blue hair, turqoise eyes) & Ryou (green hair, turqoise eyes): 16  
Seiya (orange hair and eyes): 28  
Kohaku (red hair, amber eyes): 18

* * *

**Try As Me**

Chapter 8

Her Influence

* * *

Although Sakura was no longer in their previous suggestive position with her chest against Sasuke's chiseled abs, she had maneuvered herself so that she was still comfortably leaning against Sasuke's arm, the difference of height and size between them becoming painfully obvious to Sakura. Both of them not minding the physical contact- as if in a battle to see who would give up and break free of the other first.

"Cut- cut! Time out you two! I can't believe you two are flirting in front of me! That's so gross! It's like watching your brother and sister… bleh!" Naruto shouted at the scene playing in front of him while flinging his arms wildly in the air. Supporting Naruto with his case, the twins yanked Sasuke and Sakura apart.

Naruto and the twins looked at each other, silently thanking each other. Ryou and Ryuu glanced briefly at each other nodding in their silent conversation- deciding that while the jinchuuriki was not that bad and that they could trust him, they just didn't like the scowling Uchiha.

After silence filled the room for a few awkward moments, Sakura noticed that Sai had mysteriously appeared in their room also and seeing how crowded it was, she decided to call the reception and ask for several more chairs in the room at the expense of Sasuke's wallet, explaining that if Team 7 was going to barge into their room and demand hospitality- they would need to pay for it themselves. While Naruto thought that it was justified and motioned uncaringly at Sasuke, the rest of her old team didn't fail to understand the hidden meaning within he words.

_'She doesn't refer to herself as part of Team 7 or Team Kakashi…'_

"Why didn't you tell us anything when you left?" Sasuke asked, his calm voice scaringly quiet. Sakura lifted a groomed eyebrow at his question. It wasn't like him to incline about someone else's decisions.

"I wanted to do it myself." Sakura's voice was barely any louder, but in the silence of the room it was as loud as thunder on a plane.

"Ugly-" Sai started, only to be interrupted by a few glares that he ignored with a smile.

"You could have just told us that."

"Right! You know we'd support you Sakura-chan! You just had to tell us that you wanted to get stronger and we'd even go kidnap a better teacher than Kakashi-sensei for you!" a protest from the copy-nin was heard behind her as Naruto mentioned him.

Sakura's brows furrowed at their responses. It was exactly like before. Nothing has changed. Why didn't they get it?

"See!" she sighed.

"This is why I had to leave!" her former teammates all showed their confusion and interest in different ways- Kakashi's lifted brow, Sasuke's slight tilting of his head, Sai's 'seemingly' confused face and Naruto's imitation of a fish out of water. But they still showed that they cared.

But instead of Sakura answering as they predicted...

"You would have dragged her down." Kaito said. Naruto almost flinched at his cold baritone rather than his words. Although this was the first time he had spoken during the whole ordeal he had already expected him to be cold, especially with his purple eyed, dark purple haired exterior... But he hadn't expected it to be that bad.

"You would know about dragging her down wouldn't you?" Sasuke glared. His eyes were switching dangerously close to a deep amber shade.

"If you all weren't dragging her down-" his gaze left Kaito and scanned the boys.

"Why did she return to us?" The bitter words unsympathetically bit out.

It escaped Sakura that Sasuke had referred to her returning to_ them_ instead of Konoha at that moment. She was just too flabbergasted at the nerve of the Uchiha to even say what he had said. Without realizing what she had done before she did, the rosette had already snapped the hand-rest of her poor wooden chair. Standing up and walking up to the sole remaining Uchiha, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and dragged him up from his previous sitting position. All the playfulness from their intimate moment from before vanishing.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Just as I don't allow my team to downplay any of your abilities as ninjas, you will not look down on them as people who can fight and protect others." She gasped for breath as she sucked in the air to continue.

"They may not have all been trained as ninja," Sakura glanced warily at Kaito who had stiffened up.

"But their abilities are not to be made fun of." Sasuke's reaction of surprise was not something she took in because she was still so frustrated.

"Now if you'll excuse yourselves, my team and I would liked to discuss the details of our stay." she gestured towards the door.

Kakashi was the last to exit the room and before he did, he left a message.

"The Hokage instructed that if your team could fight she'd like a display of their abilities. I'll have to inform lady Tsunade." Sakura understood that it just meant that they would have to prepare for a mock battle soon and nodded meekly.

When all of Team 7 had finally left Sakura fell to the floor. Unable to hide her disappointment and hurt any longer, she thrashed against Kaito's chest with Seiya's hand reassuringly patting her head, her silent screams filling the room.

Her first meeting back in Konoha with them after all these years had ended up a disaster. But she realized something much worse when she came in touch with the avenger.

_'I'm still in love with Sasuke-kun...'_

and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to be or not.

.

..

...

..

.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"You're 2 hours late."

"Well you see there was a black cat-" he scratched the back of his head, prepared to use one of his famous explanations for inpunctuality.

"Save your excuses for someone who cares." Tsunade cut him off.

"You told me they've had shinobi training?"

Kakashi nodded, he knew that the 'they' she was referring to was Sakura's new team. She had probably gave up trying the names of all 6 of them just as he had.

"Not all of them I don't think, the redhead is only with her for medical training," Tsunade raised an eyebrow in interest and Kakashi knew that she still wanted to test Sakura's student- only off the battlefield.

"The twins don't seem like the physical type- I'd say that they would probably be more useful in situations regarding espionage... the youngest... the black haired one... Akira?" It took him a moment to try remembering his name.

"I don't think he'd have too much experience yet, but training- yes. Sakura and the others seem to dote on him a little." The blonde woman nodded knowingly a smile making its way to her face, it seemed like a _Sakura_ thing to do. To not look down on him despite his age and still train him- but still spoil the younger one.

Being used to looking after Naruto and Sasuke- who despite their age were immature, was bound to make her need someone to look after and pamper. She mused at the thought as her mind flashed back to Jiraiya.

"But the last two... Seiya and Kaito, they most likely had formal shinobi training before they met her." he had taken extra care to remember them. While Seiya had a distinctively mature and fatherly role in their group and he wasn't very worried about him- the other exuded a particularly dangerous aura.

He almost mused at how similar Kaito and Sasuke were. It seemed that Sakura was a magnet for seemingly un-affectionate men.

"All of Kaito's moves seem calculated as if he'll be attacked at any moment- even the way he walks and talks. Seiya is a little more casual, but he has the air of a shinobi." Tsunade understood what he meant by his description of Seiya- she had sensed it from before also. The way he didn't seem the least bit scared at dying at that very moment. Most likely someone who had seen death too many times in his lifetime.

"Who do you think I should arrange for them?" It took a moment for the Copy ninja to register what she had meant, but he didn't answer until he thought his answer through- he also wanted to understand their abilities a little better in battle.

"I'm sure you'd be better at deciding for Kohaku compared to me Tsunade-sama, so I'll recommend for the others? For Akira- I'd say probably a genin since he's never had proper training... but knowing Sakura he has probably mastered the basics. Though genin aren't allowed in mock battles with rouge ninja- I'd like to offer an idea..." Kakashi told the Hokage of the rest of his choices and she couldn't really argue with him. Not after she asked Shikamaru the same question and he gave her the same pairings.

They were both a little skeptical about the idea regarding the genins and weren't quite sure if they could get a mock battle out of it. But knowing the mission they were going to set him and the people involved... it'll most likely turn into one.

And if they didn't overestimate the youngest of their group (which meant that he was probably the easiest to observe), they could even get quite a show.

"Shizune! Get me Sakura."

A poof was heard when a flash of pink appeared alongside smoke.

"You called Tsunade-shissou?" Sakura yawned, still slightly lightheaded from the early morning summon.

"Ah, Sakura! Sorry I had you come in such short notice." She lay down the paperwork she had been previously working on. Sakura denied any trouble while waving her hands in front of herself defensively saying it was her duty.

"So, as you know, I can't just let your team freeload in Konoha even if you provide for all their needs. After all, they are all placed under your name and since your parents were civilians originally from another village you were the only Haruno in Konohagakure until a few days ago." the older woman saw her companion nod understandingly and continued.

"The council (_and I_) want a show of their abilities as ninja to determine whether they will be of any use to us."

"One of our chuunins, a jounin and Uchiha Sasuke have already agreed against a mock battle with your team. I predict that Ryou and Ryuu fight alongside each other? Or will I need to get another shinobi who is free of missions?" Sakura shook her head at that.

"Who else are my team organized against? Kohaku has never been trained for the battlefield and Akira is too young-" the young rosette started frantically speeding her speech at the mention of her youngest member.

"Relax Sakura, Kakashi already informed me. I've organized for Kohaku to work at the hospital alongside you whenever you're ready to start your shifts again. As for the younger one... we have something a little more special planned out for him which I'm sure you'll understand will be good for him."

.

..

...

..

.

She remembered how Moegi looked up at Akira in adoration as Konohamaru looked displeased at the new addition to their group for the chuunin exams in Udon's place since he became a chuunin in their last examination.

When Sakura had introduced Akira to the idea of being in the chuunin exams he was skeptical, as was the rest of her team- but after finding Iruka to test him out on the basics they decided that his skills were indeed too far progressed to have him train to become a genin. It took some more to persuade the timid youngster to leave his group though.

"Come on Aki-chan!" 'Aki-chan' protested against his nickname complaining that it was too childish and girly.

"Don't you want to stay with me? With us? And even if you didn't- you'll be helping Moegi-chan and Konohamaru-kun! They need another member if they want to participate in the chuunin exams after all. Can you imagine how horrible it is for Udon to have to leave his two teammates behind on missions?" she asked, attempting to trap him with guilt.

Fortunately. It worked.

A torn and pained expression made way to his face.

Really, it was too easy.

"Fine" he sighed.

The pink haired kunoichi knew that the Godaime Hokage and her sensei had made the right choice to give him a spot in chuunin exams, he needed to find something else he could rely on apart from the team. He also needed to get used to being in contact with others his age. Since the chuunin exams were to be held away from Konoha and she was sure he'd be able to manage himself as they had plently experience in the travelling forte.

_'And maybe he'll bring us back news on a girl he's taken a liking to...' _she giggled to herself. She was still a girl despite being a ninja.

She didn't expect Akira to have such an effect on his new team though. She had known for a long time about Konohamaru's liking of Moegi (thanks to Naruto), and she knew that the girl had never showed much interest in dating or boys. But apparently she just had really _high_ standards. No pun intended. Moegi_ loved_ Akira's height. Standing a good 20 or more centimeters above her she had to look up to speak to him. Sakura also heard the other female genin gushing about him too.

_'Did I just produce the most popular guy of Konoha's genin population unknowingly?'_

Apparently the idea of tiptoeing while kissing the person you love was something they all fancied.

And Sasuke's tall stature had somehow made it's way to her mind again.

Shaking her head to clear it she wanted to mentally slap herself for thinking about Sasuke again, but her thoughts about him were restless especially after she returned to Konoha.

Settling a cream beige backpack on Akira's back and wishing him the best of luck in the chuunin exams she watched as their figures became smaller and smaller, while she stood at the edge of Konoha's gates. She knew that he didn't need much luck and that he would be fine with his knew team- despite Moegi's current obsession and Konohamaru's jealousy towards him... they were a great team. Akira was well rounded as a field shinobi and knew emergency first aid skills (both courtesy to her) and could get along with basically everyone.

He was flexible with his skills and could adjust his training to fill in the aspects they were lacking... but she still couldn't help but worrying, flashing back to her own first chuunin exam...

Especially while his ability was...

She shook her head again- no use worrying about what she had already let go of.

.

..

...

..

.

"Why are we doing this again?" Seiya asked, pulling his hands through a khaki vest. The team (minus their youngest member) was currently all getting ready for the day.

"Because it will be good for you guys! You've all been complaining about it being boring, and that you want to train! Now Tsunade-shissou even organizes some of Konoha's most talented shinobi to go against you guys and you want to be lazy? Besides- it will really help make your stay her easier for me. Also... Sasuke will be one of your opponents today."

If she knew that mentioning 'Sasuke' and 'opponent' in one sentence could have got them to agree to the whole mock battle thing she would have said so earlier.

"Really?" The twins perked up almost immediately and raced each other towards the busy streets of Konoha beckoning for the others to hurry so they could have breakfast. Sakura almost felt guilty for not telling them that the Sharingan wielder probably wasn't paired against them if her predictions were to be correct. She sighed. Most of her team was waiting for her to go down the stairs already.

"Sakura." She heard from behind her, turning she responded.

"Hm...?"

"Where are you going later?" She looked at the owner of the velvety but masculine voice, knowing that Kaito was wondering about her white attire.

While Sakura normally preferred working at the hospital in her normal training clothes and used to use her training sessions with Team 7 to escape the fate of having to don the dreaded nurse outfit (and with it- the 'kinky' comments from Naruto and Kakashi), over her three year absence from Konoha... it seemed that they had implemented it as a permanent part of the profession.

"I'm going to the hospital with Kohaku for work after dropping you guys off at the training grounds once we have breakfast." Sakura replied, tugging at her uniform. She had never been conscious about it until she had to stay with the boys. Not even around Sasuke and Naruto. She guessed that it probably had something to do with them being with her since they were much younger.

Her companion looked at her clothes questionably, wondering whether he should say something else, but sighed and let her lead him downstairs towards the rest of the team. Recognizing the way she led them they realized it was probably another day of ramen as breakfast.

"Sakura-chan!" The only girl stuck within a big group of boys at the Ichiraku stand turned only to be knocked over by a blonde with whisker-like scars sideways onto the hard ground.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" She asked sensing his urgency and how upset he was.

"Teme and Kakashi-sensei both have something to do today! Will you hang out with me? We could catch up a bit!" He offered. Sakura looked at him, taking in his childishness before rejecting his offer saying she had her own plans as well. She was still a little surprised that her previous outburst at the hotel didn't scare him away and that he barely seemed to mind her three year leave.

Feeling a bit bad for him too, Ryou and Ryuu offered to let him help judge their mock battle- which he happily complied to. But then saddened as he realized that he wasn't allowed since Tsunade has specified that she would seal the perimeters of training grounds if she didn't give permission for their usage, explaining that it was just in case because the chuunin examinees would pass through Konoha to Suna where it was going to be held this year.

Naruto still looked at her with a dejected expression though, his bottom lip quivering as he tried to pull off his best puppy dog look until he noticed her attire. He then rushed off to find Kakashi because there was apparently something he'd 'die happy seeing'.

Finishing up her ramen she told the guys to follow her, leading them to an empty field with a forest and river nearby. Sakura wanted to wait until she sensed the familiar chakra signatures before she left with Kohaku in a flurry of pink petals that were left scattered across the floor.

The team saw three figures approaching them and they recognized the Uchiha and two others. A tall lean male with long coffee brown hair and blank pupil-less eyes that sent shivers up the bodies of the twins, who, almost immediately decided that they _really_ didn't want to spar with him.

Long strands of blonde hair followed behind him. Blue eyes and long blonde hair- not the type of sunny golden blonde like Naruto's, but the silvery platinum kind that seemed to glisten in the sunlight that seeped through the shade of the lush leaves.

Hyuuga Neji had introduced himself first. He stated that he had been given this as a mission of sorts from the Godaime Hokage as he gestured towards a scroll he held that documented their match ups.

Yamanaka Ino was more than excited as she stretched out her hand to meet theirs, stating that she was a childhood friend of Sakura's and that it was her pleasure to meet them.

Sasuke merely gave a small nod of his head as a greeting and grunted as if to say they already knew each other. All of them seemed content at the introduction the raven haired chuunin had provided. Given that it would be weird if he had said anymore.

Pulling open the scroll, Neji calmly read out the names as if he had practiced reciting it hundreds of times.

"Haruno-" Konoha's shinobi's ears all still wanted to twitch slightly at how _weird_ it all was.

"Ryou and Ryuu."

"Hai!" they chorused, raising their hands- fitting for their image since they were currently the youngest.

"You'll be going against Yamanaka Ino." Ino flashed them a bright smile.

"Let's have a good fight ne?" The twins looked at each other, knowing the other just slightly disappointed too- but followed the girl towards anoter clearing.

"Haruno Seiya, you'll be fighting against Uchiha Sasuke." The Uchiha glanced over at Kaito as if they were both thinking the same thing.

_'I want to fight you.'_

Seiya looked between the two knowingly and shook his head as he followed Sasuke to another area of the large training ground.

"I guess that leaves you, Haruno Kaito against me. As I've mentioned before, I am Hyuuga Neji. Let's us have a use this time wisely to measure each other's abilities."

.

..

...

..

.

"Haruno-senpai! You came back!" Mai, the assistant nurse who had been a resident the last time she visited the hospital, rushed towards her upon her arrival at the Konoha General Hospital.

"Ah~ How have you been Mai-chan?"

"Apart from being promoted, which I'm sure you already know about from my uniform... I- I got a boyfriend." She blushed and Sakura had to fight to control the urge to pinch the younger girl's reddened cheeks.

"Oi- Saku! I don't mean to ruin the moment or anything but I feel a little awkward here." Small feminine but high pitched squeals resonated throughout the nurse's quarters. It had been ages since their last male medic, not to mention Kohaku was good looking. The only thing stopping them from jumping his bones that moment was his air of supreriority... and probably Sakura.

"Oh! I didn't mean to keep you or anything!" The girl- Mai said before she disappeared as another call for an assistant rang through the hospital.

"Listen Ko-kun, I actually have to work with the shinobi but I don't think you're allowed to yet. Since Tsunade-shissou said that I could decide your department since I knew your medical experience better I thought I might just let you choose what you think might work the best with your... skils. I would recommend you joining the pediatric department since they're always low on medics and your abilities would make the chance rate of surving much higher," he took the hint, joining pediatrics probably meant he got to see a few genins if they required the service.

"or even just an assistant in any transplants- which I'm sure you would could be really useful at. It's really your choice."

"I'll go with the pediatrics."

"Perfect! I'm sure you won't disappoint." Sakura clapsed her hands together in excitement.

"I'll go send Tsunade-shissou the message, I'm sure she'll be grateful. Not to mention how much she wants to see you in action." She winked at him and unknowingly, despite having felt bad for Kaito, Seiya and the twins... he had a feeling his end of the deal was going to be much worse.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

**End note**

Muahahaha~ I know I'm evil to not let Sasuke get the girl just yet- there was a lot of potential in their little moment wasn't there?  
Try As Me is definitely my most popular story despite me being horrible at updating… So I'll try to focus on this and d o l l (my recent obsession) more now that I'm out of school =D

And a quick shout-out and reply to all the lovely people that reviewed the last chappie ;3:  
CallMeSweetie: Haha~ Definitely! As much as I love Sasu-cakes we all know jealousy makes us happy XD  
Kyo12591: AWESOME review :3  
Himeko Koneko: Isn't it every girl's dream? *hint hint nudge nudge to every guy reading*  
TheAnimeprincess96: I wanna! I wanna so badly!  
Momo-Is-Awesomesauce, Minato-kun Luver, LittlePunkSasuke, Aliana Fleur: Just did ;D  
autumn4real: Aww, sankyuu!

If you're older than 15 (my age ;3) and are interested in darker stories please also check out d o l l, my newest story- it focuses on Sakura and Sasuke (duh) after she is persuaded to follow him to sound- development of their relationship is much speedier than this one since it also focuses on Sakura's progress as a kunoichi apart from their relationship.

Here's a quick snippet of it below… yes, yes, I'm shamelessly advertising my other stories XD

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

_Warning: Mature themes and bad language up ahead__  
_

* * *

"Because I love you. I want to be with you. I'd do anything for you, and they offered me a chance." She faced and smiled at him, her face lit with happiness and life that he had not seen ever since he came to Sound.

"Even come to Oto and be treated like this?" he recalled the scene from earlier in the night. And he feels anger rising within him as she nods. Why was she so self-less? Why couldn't she understand how important she was?

"Don't you know that they're just using you?" He grabbed her shoulders roughly, squeezing so hard he might have dislocated on of them.

"Mmm." And she nods again, and Sasuke understands- despite being assigned to him, she never questioned Orochimaru or Kabuto because she didn't care. She didn't even know why Orochimaru had chosen her.

"Sakura," he angles his head slightly and let's his bangs cover his eyes, despite not being embarrassed, the awkwardness would be hard for Sakura to stand if she saw his face.

"Orochimaru brought you here because he wants heirs. Heirs of my sharingan."

"… Orochimaru wants us to… reproduce?" Sakura asked timidly, and then gave a curt laugh after a moment of trying to decide whether she should be embarrassed, or confused by the situation.

"But why would you fuck me?"

Her use of vulgar words that she would never have learnt of if she had stayed in Konoha doesn't bother him, because- unknowingly, what she would say next would break his heart.

"You don't even like me," She looked into his eye, the certainty in her green eyes rubbing salt into his wound.

He never thought that a smile could look so sweet and heartbreaking at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

**Remember to r&r for updates everybody ^^**


	9. Important

15/08/2011

One day, I decided I'd try reading from the start to the lastest chapter. I wanted to rip my hair out. The first few chapters were so badly written I couldn't believe I even passed primary english -.-"

Because... uh... I wrote the first chapter of Try As Me when I was 11, second when I was 12... Yep- not even in secondary. Not to mention english is my third (or is it fourth?) language- can you imagine how bad it was?

So- I decided that I would rewrite chapter 1 through 4 ^^ I'm also taking this chance to merge the current storyline of Naruto (since this was written way before the truth of Itachi came about).

To clear things up:  
All of Team 7 but Kakashi is chuunin.  
Akatsuki is no longer around.  
Danzou is no longer around either, it's all happy in the world of Naruto (or is it?)

You don't really need to re-read the whole story since I don't think it'll change that much. But I really think you should re-read chapters 1 to 3 just in case, because changes have definitely been made.

You'll definitely notice that the story flows a lot better because my writing style has undoubtedly changed and (I hope) has improved somewhere in between chapter 3 and 4 before.

Much love,  
Yaz


End file.
